All Good Things 5th (Last) in Evangeline Series
by Time Lady Evangeline
Summary: It all ends here! If you have missed any of the previous stories, find them on my page. Read on!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.**

A Doctor Who Fanfiction: All Good Things

(Last in the "Alone" Series)

(Featuring Evangeline, and (in the beginning) Richard and their daughter, Isabella)

Everybody dies eventually. That doesn't mean it's fair. Isabella was only 14, too young for death to take her. At age 13, she began fighting symptoms of Gallifreyian Pnemonia, a disease that was passed through my bloodstream, since it was written on my genetic code. She stayed strong for almost an entire year until she reached stage two. She wasn't full Time Lord, and didn't have enough Time Lord genes to survive.

Richard grew old and died of age. I was finally able to understand completely what the Doctor felt. Even though his death brought me suffering, I would never have wished he had never met me. I cherished all of our memories together.

As his grip on my hand loosened as he took his final breath, I released it and cried. The Doctor came up behind me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"What do you need me to do? Do you want me to leave?" He said quietly.

"N-No. Stay. It's-It's okay. I know he's with Jesus now. I just-I just..."

"I know." He hugged me tightly.

It was nearly another fifty years since then, and I was currently the Doctor's only companion. (Although I prefered to call him MY companion.) We were drifting through the Time Vortex, trying to determine where to go next, when the TARDIS started malfuntioning. The Doctor and I were thrown across the room as she jerked violently, trying to regain control of herself.

"Doctor! What's happening!?" I shouted to him.

"I. Don't. Know!" He grabbed on to a handrail. I wasn't fast enough to get a good grip on it, and kept falling back. I hit the left wall hard and as the TARDIS shifted again, I hurdled to the right. This time, as I was passing the Doctor, he grabbed me by the wrist.

"Thanks." I shouted, over the loud noises of the TARDIS. Then, everything calmed down, and we regained our bearings. I let out a deep breath and looked at the Doctor.

"Are you hurt?" He pulled out his sonic and scanned it over me.

"No, I think I'm okay." He pressed down on my shoulder.

"Ow!"

"You ripped your rotator cuff. If you weren't with me, that would require surgery. But you are with me. So come over here."

"Whatever." I took a step to follow him, and the TARDIS jerked again, this time forward, throwing me towards the back wall, towards the doors. The Doctor kept his footing, but turned to face me quickly. As I hit the doors, they opened, the TARDIS not stable enough to keep them shut. I felt myself falling further, and managed to grab hold of the door handle.

"Help!" I screamed, my hands slipping fast.

"I'm coming!" He was only a fraction of a second too late. My hand came off the wood before he could grab it. The TARDIS doors shut on his face and it spun out of control, rapidly hurdling away, and for a moment I worried about how I would get back to him. Then, I realized I had a more important problem: I was falling. Fast.

Jeremey, who was 11 years old, looked out of the front view window in his car. "Mom?" "Mom?" "Mom?"

"What is it? I'm driving!"

"Mom, there's someone falling..."

"That's nice dear."

"...From the sky"

"What?"

"Look! I swear, it's the truth!" She glanced up, and saw a figure with arms and legs flailing. She pushed the small car to its limit, rushing in the direction of the person.

I was panicking, screaming for my life. "DOCTOR!" I yelled, hoping the TARDIS would rematerialize underneath me, like it always did for River. The ground kept coming closer, and I became scared. I braced myself for the impact, and since I was facing upward, I didn't know when to expect it.

I didn't know if I could survive this without regenerating. Tears came from my eyes. I didn't want to change. Finally, the crushing feeling came and every part of me hurt. I shut my eyes, trying to block out the pain. I let out a cry of intense pain, and when I finally had enough strength to open my eyes, I found a woman leaning over me.

I tried to speak, but she just shushed me.

"It's alright. Don't worry now. I'm here. Hush, hush." She reminded me so much of my mother. More tears came as memories flooded into my mind. "I'm going to call a hospital." My body jerked rapidly as I clasped my hand around her wrist, sitting up and shaking my head, then yelling in agony, as I fell back down.

"You don't want me to call for help?" I shook my head no, and took deep breaths to try and will my lungs to let me speak.

"It's-It's-It's o-okay." I muttered.

"But your obviously terribly hurt!"

"I'll explain...just...w-wait."

"Do you at least want to let me help you? I could take you to my home, would you like that?" It seemed like I could trust her, and, without the Doctor, I needed that. I nodded my head and tried to stand on my own. Her and her son both grabbed one of my arms and led me to the car.

From the car design, I could tell I was in America. Good enough. With some effort, I sat up and buckled the seat belt. From the front seat, the woman spoke. "Are you okay? Can you talk now?"

"Uh, yeah, I'm a lot better now. Sorry about this, my body wasn't ready for the intial impact with the ground."

"How'd you get so high up? I didn't see anything you could've fallen from, and you fell so far... you should be dead..."

"I'm a bit different. Have you ever heard of a man called the Doctor?"

"No, who's that?"

"Um... let's see... do you remember when there were thousands of people standing on the roofs of buildings on Christmas, all ready to jump for some reason, and no one could figure out why?"

"Yes, of course! My husband was on top of a building! It was terrifying!"

"The Doctor is the man who saved their lives that day."

"I never knew what happened! I'd love to meet him! By the way, what's your name?"

"I'd like to get back to him. I'm his sister, Evangeline."

"How you two get seperated?"

"I don't really know... I just sorta... fell."

"What?"

"We are what is called Time Lords. The last. I know it sounds crazy, but I promise it's the truth. Please, before you kick me out of the car, let me prove it! And remember I'm injured!" She took a deep breath and waited for me to start talking. I knew I wouldn't have long.

"Okay, tell me what your name is."

"Opal." She was losing patience.

"Please, let me do something. Come closer."

"Why?"

"Just give me a chance."

"Whatever." She did as I asked her and I put my hands on her temples. I looked into her mind.

"This is Time Lord technology. I know you can feel it. What do you want me to tell you, I can answer any question of any time in your life, and I promise I'll answer it perfectly." She looked at me questioningly.

"What's the one thing I've never told anyone?" She said slowly. I looked into her mind, and found it.

"Josiah Hennling... He hurt you." I let go of her. "Jeremy's here, I won't say anymore." After that, she trusted me.

"Time Lords come from the planet Gallifrey. My brother and I have something called a TARDIS, a time machine of sorts. Anywhere in time and space, it's all ours to save, forever. You know, he's incredibly old. I guess I am too... compared to a human, but I'm still so much younger then him. He's almost 1,200, I'm only around 250."

"I can't believe it! Aliens, real aliens!"

"Yes. We are aliens. We are real."

"Well, is it okay if I just treat you like a normal kid while you're with us?"

"You mean, I can still stay with you?"

"Yes, even though it's a lot to take in, I think I can handle it."

"Thank you so much!"

"Well, I don't think I can let an opportunity to house an alien slip away easily!" She laughed. It was an incredible release of tension from earlier. I slouched back into the seat, closing my eyes. I could feel my hearts beating in my chest, pumping blood back to all of my body.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh, I'm sorry! All this excitement and I forgot you were hurt!"

"Don't worry. I'm fine." I took deep breaths. Most of the pain was in my shoulder, the one that the Doctor was about to fix. It was at least 100 times worse. Now, I had time to worry about how I could get back to the Doctor.

Approaching the woman's home, I began to unbuckle my seatbelt. It was an average American home, and getting out of the car, I realized my body wasn't ready to stand, my legs giving way.

"Evangeline!" Both of them came and helped me up.

"Sorry, I'm okay."

Once inside, Opal made me get into bed. I kept telling her it was ridiculous, but she didn't care. Just like Mother always did. I did as she told me and tried to fall asleep. It didn't work, and I think Jeremy knew that I was awake, since he snuck into the guest room where I was.

"Hey," He whispered, "are you awake?"

"Yeah." I turned to face him.

"My mom does stuff like this a lot, overreacting, I mean. Not... taking in aliens..." He rolled his eyes.

"You're lucky to have her, don't forget that." I said, thinking of my mother, and how she and father died saving me. I hadn't realized that I'd let a tear roll down my cheek.

"Hey, are you okay?!" He was startled.

"Huh? Uh- yeah, yeah," I said, wiping the tear off hastily, "I was just thinking of something."

"What?"

"My mom."

"Oh. Where is she?"

"She's gone now."

"Where'd she go?"

"She died.."

"Oh. I'm sorry..."

"It's okay. You know, your mom reminds me a lot of mine."

"In what way?"

"All of them."

"Ohhh."

"Just remember, Jeremy, cherish her forever! Never let go, and she won't let go of you either. Something like that should never be taken for granted, ever! Never..never..." I had raised my voice on the verge of tears and trailed off at the end. I really did miss my parents, and it was my fault they were both dead.

Opal walked in to find me crying, and Jeremy not sure what he should do. I took a deep breath and smiled at her. "Hello."

"What happened?!"

"Just memories. I'm sorry."

"No, no that's fine. Do you need anything?"

"No, I think I'm strong enough to stand though." I got out of the bed, and was able to handle it. My only problem was my stupid shoulder.

"Ma'am, I can work for you. Any job that needs to be done, I can guarantee I can do it. I'll work for room and board."

"You don't have to do that Evangeline."

"But, I want to. It's okay." I had already begun making dinner.

"Um.. okay then."

I spent several weeks with them, keeping my eyes open for the TARDIS. One evening, sitting on the front porch steps, I was thinking to myself.

_What if he doesn't come back for me? What if he's hurt? What if he's regenerated? What if he's dead?!_ I thought. I didn't want to live without my brother. I had an idea. I closed my eyes, reaching out to the TARDIS. _Please old gal', show me him. Show me the Doctor..."_

In my head, I saw an image of the Doctor, being confronted by a band of Daleks. He was shouting. "YOU CANNOT JUST RIP MY TARDIS OUT OF THE SKY, THROWING OUT MY SISTER, AND DRAGGING ME HERE! BRING HER HERE NOW, OR ELSE!"

"Or else what?" The Dalek replied.

The Doctor became even more intense, and said, with more power then I'd ever heard, "Or else the Oncoming Storm will return and bring you down... for good."

"You are bluffing."

"Do you really want to test my patience to find out?" My mind saw static, then went blank. Well, that explains why he's not here, I thought. I sighed and stood up, going back inside. Since I was still here, I figured the Daleks hadn't granted his request. They'd better run.

It was nice to know that the Doctor didn't leave me, but I really wanted to be with him again. Stupid time travel, it'd only been under an hour for him. I didn't know how long I'd be trapped here, so I figured I'd better get to helping the Doctor.

First off, I figured I'd write him a message. There was something I'd been hiding from him, something it was time to tell. My letter read:

Doctor, Being separated from you can be so very dull, not to mention lonely. I wish I could be with you. Every moment I think of you. All you know. All you don't know. When I had been trapped in the Chen-7 Quarantine center, something happed. Something the older me didn't tell you, and I chose to hide from you. While I was there, I learned there was a sort of system. A system that could shut off the brain of anything with a binary vascular system, killing them to end the suffering of anyone with Chen-7. It was meant to be a kindness, but I wasn't infected. I died every day, and every morning the interface recognized that I didn't have the virus, and brought me back to life. It always hurt. When the older version of myself passed her knowledge on to me, she also passed on every memory of those thousand years. Sometimes it feels more like a dream, though the pain is always so real. Sorry for keeping this from you.

Don't be too angry,

Evangeline

I put the letter inside a message box, one that glowed white. He'd know it was from me. I hoped he'd be able to come for me soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Suddeny, a glowing white box appeared in front of me. Joyfully, I took it and listened.

"Evangeline! I'm so sorry! It's been a few hours here, its the Daleks. I promise, I'm working as fast as I can, but they are threatening Earth. It's a delicate situation, but listen, Evangeline, I can't send you messages through this very much. There is a undercover Dalek operations building on Earth. They recieve messages from here, and could use your help. I need you to go there. I don't know where you are, but the coordinates to the facility are 12-3495-62. I'm coming for you as soon as I can." The message ended there. Hearing his voice made me hopeful, and I ran inside.

"Jeremy? Do you have a world map?" I said loudly.

"Yeah! Just a second!" He ran from another room, holding a textbook in his hands. "Here."

I took it from him and my finger ran across the page. Finally, it ended at a small city in Arizona. Luckily, we were in California, not too far. I could easily get there. "Jeremy, I've got to go there."

"How are you gonna do that? You don't have any money."

"Not for long. Do you know where I can find an Automated Teller Machine?"

"A what?"

"Um, an ATM, I think."

"Oh, those are at the banks."

"I know that, where's the closest one?"

"17 blocks from here, my mom could drive-" I was already out the door. Luckily for me, I carried an older version of the Doctor's screwdriver with me, with barely enough power left in it. I pointed-and-clicked it at the ATM, and took a million dollars from the machine, casually slipping it into a large paper envelope. I wasn't sure if this was considered stealing or not...

I ran back to the house, and took 10,000 dollars from the rest for my trip to Arizona.

"Opal, I have to leave you. I'm sorry for bothering you for so long. Here is money to pay for my stay here. Not sure how much it is, so many different currencies out there. Hopefully it's enough. I've got to go. Don't worry about me."

"But-" I kissed her on the forehead.

"Thank you for everything." I hugged and turned to leave as she opened the envelope and gasped.

An hour later, I boarded a bus. 8 hours laters, I crossed the Arizona border. 1 hour later, I arrived at the facility.

"Hello?" A video camera approached my face.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Evangeline, the Doctor's sister. He told me to come here."

"Yes, he informed us you would be coming. Come in." The door opened. It was inside an airplane hangar, a large one. There were many computers of all kinds, and it impressed me that they had this kind of technology. A young man approached me.

"My name is James. Most of our programs have closed for the night, so if you'd like, I can show you to a sleeping area. I imagine you've had a long trip."

"Yes. I will begin working with you in the morning. If possible, could I get some more practical clothes though? I had to borrow these from someone else."

"Of course, I'll send someone with an outfit for you in the morning."

"Thanks." He led me to an area of bunk beds. "Bunk beds are cool." I said, settling in and going to sleep.

I woke up early and went to examine their operations. I discovered that they could receive signals, but could not send them. I started working at the wires, pressing buttons and connecting things. I began to get a signal.

"Hello? Anyone down there?" It was the Doctor's voice.

"Doctor!" I ran in front of the screen. "Can you hear me?"

"Evangeline! Brilliant! You've made it there! Are you alright? How's long has it been?"

"About 4 weeks. I'm fine. Doctor, what about you?"

"I'm on the Dalek ship. I snuck out of captivity ten minutes ago. There's something strange going on, I can't put my finger on it. I would go get you, but they have the TARDIS."

"It's okay, as long as you aren't hurt."

"Evangeline... I got your letter earlier, I didn't know. I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry? Wasn't your fault, really, it didn't happen."

"But it _did _happen. That's why I'm sorry. Evangeline, I've got to go, I can hear them. I'll message you at the next computer I find."

"Okay. Be careful-" The screen was already blank, and I was already missing him.

Week after week passed, and I kept helping the people further advance in their technology and knowledge against the Daleks. I began to think of what I wanted to do once the Doctor came back for me.

On the 3rd week there, another transmission finally came in. "Doctor!" I rushed over when I heard his voice.

"There you are Evangeline! Is everything okay? How long has it been?"

"Three more weeks. Doctor, it can become ever so dull here. How's things going up there?"

"It's been four days, and it's like the Daleks are trapping me here for some odd reason. Be careful down there Evangeline, there's no telling what they are trying to do."

"Okay, when do you think you'll be back?"

"There's no telling. I'm sorry, I'm trying to get to the TARDIS. Just be careful."

"Make sure you tell yourself to be careful. I don't like the idea of you handling this alone..."

"Don't worry, it will all be fine. I've got to go now."

"Oh, okay." I said, a little disappointed.

"Evangeline, I promise, I will come for you."

"I know you will..." The connection was lost. I sat down in a roller chair by the screen, feeling lonlier then ever.

James came up next to me. "Don't worry about him, he'll be fine." He said, reassuringly.

"Yeah."

James was very kind to me, making my wait for the Doctor more tolerable. He would talk to me much more often then the others. One evening, another week later, after meals, I was telling James of a previous adventure.

"So, what happened next?"

"I walked across the volcano, using my Time Lord energy. You should've seen the look on the Doctor's face!" We both burst out laughing.

"I-I could only imagine!" Suddenly, there was a pounding on the door. We fell silent, growing very serious.

"Hide." James instructed me, so I went behind a large machine, out of sight. An older man opened the door. A single Dalek stood in the doorway.

"I AM THE REPRESENTATIVE OF THE DALEKS. WHERE IS THE TIME LORD EVANGELINE?"

"There's no one named Evangeline here." He answered.

"SHE IS HERE." The Dalek came into the room, causing everyone to step back. I remained hidden.

"TIME LORD EVANGELINE, THE DALEKS WILL COME TOMORROW MORNING FOR YOU. IF YOU DO NOT REVEAL YOURSELF WHEN WE COME, WE WILL KILL EVERY HUMAN, BY THE MILLIONS. WE ARE ALSO READY TO SET OFF A NEW REALITY BOMB IF NECESSARY. NOT EVEN THE DOCTOR WILL STOP US. MAKE YOUR DESICION WISELY."

I was trembling in fear as the Dalek turned and left. It took a moment to realize that tears were hitting the floor, my tears. After the door had closed behind the Dalek, I stood and ran away from the area. Where to, I wasn't sure. My body just needed to have a sense of escape.


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone remained shocked and silent. James was the only one who spoke, shouting my name and following me.

Soon enough, I figured out that my brain was instinctively making me run to the message screen. I held down a button, speaking into the intercom. "Doctor? Come in Doctor. Please! I need you!" I knew the message wasn't going through, the Daleks had cut all possibilities of signals; I could hear the empty static. "Help me..." My finger slid off the button, and I slid to the floor, defeated.

"He'll come for you before they do, Evangeline." James said, coming up behind her.

"But he won't. And that's okay. Perhaps I'm not meant to live as long as my brother. You know I can't let them kill anyone, James."

"There has to be another way-"

"I wish there was James, I really do. But there isn't! You know how dangerous the Daleks are..." I stood and went over to my bunk bed.

"Well, stuff like this happens to you guys all the time, doesn't it?"

"I guess. Maybe you're right. Maybe it will all be okay."

"It will. It's late, we should go to sleep."

"Yeah."

I didn't sleep that night anyways, too nervous. When you know something is planning to kill you tomorrow, it's not easy to rest on the matter. As soon as dawn came, I got out of my bed. No one spoke to me, asking for help, or any conversation for that matter. So, I sat down at a desk and began to write a letter. As I grabbed a pencil, a Dalek came onto the speaker.

"WE ARE COMING."

I am terrified. This is the position I am in now, telling my story to you. I am writing a letter to the Doctor. It reads:

Doctor,

First of all, I am so sorry. I can't save myself. The Daleks are approaching, so I'm writing as fast as I can. Yes, I am scared, but I will do this because it is necessary. Just know that it's okay. I'm not doing this because I've been forced. I am ready to die. I can feel my hearts beating rapidly in my chest. My only regret is that I am not able to console you now. You may weep for me, but know that I am safe with the Creator. I will be dancing with the maker of the stars, patiently waiting for you to join me. I believe in you. Don't give up on God, please. I will always watch over you. I love you Brother. I've sent coordinates to the past you on the psychic paper. The coordinates to the Chen-7 Quarantine Center. I can hear the Daleks outside now. I love you so much, Doctor, please, keep saving the Universe. Your existence ripples through the whole of time and space, as did mine. I hope these words find you. I do this for everyone, giving my life. If I am forgotten, that's alright. Here I am, unafraid now. I realize that each passing second is a second closer to Jesus. They are inside now, ordering me to stand.

Meet you there.

Suddenly, I got the brightest idea. I picked up my paper and pencil and I ran, as swiftly as I could dodging the Daleks, to the hologram machine (which I had built), typed in some numbers and hit the switch. My older brother now stood in front of me, a look of shock on his face.

"Judging by the look on your face," I said, "I'm not going to make it out this time." A silent tear slid down his cheek, and he took a step towards me.

"Don't get your hopes up, I'm only a hologram. For you, a hologram from the past. For me, it isn't over..." I began to sob. A woman came from behind the Doctor.

"Who is that?" She whispered.

"My-my sister..." He said, wishing so badly to embrace me, but knowing he couldn't.

"But, she's dead, isn't she?" The woman asked hesitantly.

"Yes... This is a hologram... from the past. Evangeline, I'm so sorry that I'm not there with you right now! I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay Doctor. I love you. Please, don't forget me."

"How could I? You know, the entire world learned who you are, after what you did... or.. what you're about to do. No one ever can quite forget about you." He was trying not to cry. "And... Evangeline, this is my wife, Maybelle." The woman held a small pink bundle in her arms. "And.. this is our baby girl.. Willow. I've had to settle down... temporarily of course. Once she's old enough, we'll be back to adventuring."

"Thank you, Doctor." I said, tears streaming down my face.

"For what?"

"Continuing without me. I can be at peace now, knowing you'll be okay." I stepped forward, examining the baby's beautiful tiny features. "...How many hearts?" I asked.

"Two. She's all Time Lord, she won't have any complications. Maybelle is a Time Lord too. She became one. I've learned a lot since I last saw you."

"I'm so happy for you Doctor." From the back of my mind, I heard the Daleks coming closer. "I-I must go now.." The hologram began to fade.

"No!" He cried, running forward. It was too late. I was gone.

As I am signing my name slowly on the page now, I find more tears streaming down my face. Not tears from fear, tears of joy, I realize. Why, you ask? Well, because I know now, that even as I am about to lose my life, _I win. _

I wrote the final "e", and a Dalek shot me. I cry out in pain, and my pencil slides off the page as I fall to the floor, the Dalek shooting me again, before I can regenerate. I smile. This may be the end of my story, yet for others, it is only the beginning. I slip into the darkness...

**There it is, the end of Evangeline's story. The next chapter of so will be from 3rd person point of view. *tears tears* How will the Doctor react? Read on to see!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So, I just realized I should have spent the last hour doing an English assignment rather then posting fanfics, but, oh well. Final chappy. Be ready to truly part with our dear Evangeline.**

James ran up to Evangeline's body, limp on the concrete floor. "Evangeline! No!" He cried. The piece of paper blew over into his lap. He picked it up and folded it perfectly while standing and backing away from her body. (He knew better then to stay near the body of a Time Lord, not to mention the Daleks were still around.)

The Daleks said nothing more, and left. James knew what he had to do. He had learned a lot from Evangeline while she was there, and began pulling at wires and such, through a shimmering film of tears over his eyes. If he couldn't get in contact with the Dalek ship, he could get in contact with everyone else.

He brodcasted a message out from that facility in Arizona, out, not just to the Earth, but onwards, into space. Millions of planets heard his cry. "Please, help me find the Doctor. His sister is dead, her last wish for her last words to reach him."

For anyone else in the universe, this wouldn't have been possible. But James, fate was on his side, and he had a pure enough heart, and a strong enough mind. Broadcasts began to come from everywhere. "Of course. Anything for the Doctor."

It took merely an hour for someone from the Sontaran planet to report the Doctor's exact location, and send a teleporter for James. No one in the facility had gone near Evangeline's body, not knowing how the body of a Time Lord should be dealt with.

The teleporter appeared by James. He was startled at first, but gripped the letter in his hands tighter, took a deep breath, and stepped inside. When he took another look around, he was on a spaceship. He saw the Doctor standing behind him.

"Who are you?!" The Doctor asked.

"I'm- a friend of Evangeline." He said grimly.

"Why are you here? Why didn't she come up here?"

"Doctor... Evangeline... she's.."

"She's what?"

"She's-she's dead."

"What? No, of course she's not... she can't be!"

"Doctor, there have been people across the Universe searching for you. To get this to you.. her final words." He handed him the paper, which was folded over itself three times. As the Doctor took it, reading it slowly, trying to comprehend, James explained all that had happened, up to then.

"I've got to go save her!"

"Can you do that?"

"Of course! Is that a teleporter?"

"Yeah..." The Doctor grabbed it, pulling off the back and tampering with a few things. He grabbed on to James's arm, and hit the button.

Suddenly, they were on the TARDIS. The Doctor began to flip switches. The TARDIS grinded in disagreement. "No, no, no!" The Doctor tried to hide the tears that were falling down his cheeks.

"What's wrong, Doctor?"

"Her entire life is now in a time lock. All except for an hour after her death. No!" He slammed his hand against the wall. "No!" Still, he set the coordinates for that time. He stepped out, followed by James. He took slow steps towards the lifeless body on the ground.

Finally, he fell to his knees beside her, holding her cold figure in his arms and crying. "Evangeline... I'm so sorry! I'm sorry!" After some time, he picked her up and carried her to the TARDIS. "Come on James." He said, no recognizable emotion in his voice.

The Doctor layed her body down on a chair and set the coordinates for a beautiful lake on Oreillgn. He picked her back up, one arm under her neck, the other under her knees. He stumbled out, James following again.

Approaching the lovely body of water, the Doctor took a large wood plank he found in the grass, and layed it down by James. He took her body and layed her on it. He went over to some bushes and pulled some flowers, that looked like a swirl of lavender and magenta, and shaped like a rose.

"These were her favorite. This was her favorite spot in the entire Universe. We sat here for hours, talking about the wonders of the Universe." He said, on the brink of tears. He was taking kindling and placing it over her body, which he'd wrapped in sheets from the TARDIS. He pulled a box of matches out of his pocket as he pushed the plank out into the water. He tossed a few lit matches onto it.

"There are people who would kill for just one cell of Time Lord DNA. Burning the bodies of the deceased is mandatory." The Doctor said, turning away from the scene and beginning to walk back to the TARDIS. "James... would you come with me? In the TARDIS. I think Evangeline would have liked that."

"Yes."

Evangeline lives on in all of our hearts forever, her existence remembered for all of time. She is the girl who was never forgotten. Some say all good things come to an end, but that's wrong. Evangeline is alive, so very alive, in the arms of the great Adoni.

***tears tears* While writing this, I poured out my soul into the Evangeline character. I had a great time writing it, and I appreciated everyone reading this. You are officially awesome! Okay, so I'm gonna post this now, and go to bed!**


End file.
